The advent of the Internet has resulted in the development of new forms of communication. One example is a “chat room” which is a forum in which users can enter into dialogue with other users in real time. The users can keep their true identities hidden by adopting invented names. Anyone can enter into a dialogue in such a forum and users can make statements or express opinions which are known to the user to be untrue. Therefore, such forums may be useful for informal dialogues, but they are not suitable for dialogues in which the users should be accountable for the content of their submissions, for example, business negotiations.
Business negotiations may take place in traditional, non-Internet, environments via an intermediary in order to maintain the anonymity of a party. For example, if a first corporation wishes to purchase a second corporation, the identity of the first corporation may be kept secret during initial discussions carried out via a third party.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a method and system for facilitating dialogue between two or more parties via a computer network, such as the Internet, which provides anonymity, accountability and provides an agreed set of rules for the dialogue.
This has the advantage that it enables two or more parties that may or may not have an existing relationship to participate in dialogue, for example, negotiations, without initially revealing their identity or intent to the other parties in the dialogue.